


And you're the Astrophysicist?

by Roque



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: She's a theoretical astrophysicist, and she can't figure it out.





	And you're the Astrophysicist?

"Come to bed," Jack said as he kissed his wife's neck playfully, his hands on her hips as he leaned over her from behind.

"Soon," she replied, turning the page of the book in her hands.

"That'll still be there in the morning," he said as he gripped her hips and tried to haul her to her feet. He had decided that she had sat at the dining room table long enough.

"I need to get it finished," she said as she squirmed in his grasp.

"C'mon Sam, it's late," he whined.

"Then go to bed. I'm just going to finish this," she told him as she scanned the pages in front of her.

"Don't make me make it an order," he said, trying to be serious.

"You can't boss me around like that anymore. I'm your wife now, not your Second," she said distractedly.

"Worth a try," he murmured as he let go of his wife's hips and started to pack up the stuff in front of her.

"Hey! I'm not finished with that!" she protested.

"You are for tonight," he told her as he finished packing it all away and tugged the book from her hands.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him for a few seconds before sighing and letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Fine, you win," she breathed as she stood up and walked towards their room.

"You know, for a woman with a PhD in Theoretical Astrophysics and all the experience you have with alien technology, you think you'd be able to work out that kids toy without the instruction manual!" Jack quipped as he followed her down the hall, the box securely under his arm.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try and figure it out!" Sam muttered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Jack laughed. "His birthday isn't until next week. You'll figure it out."


End file.
